Anime Stalking: Judges Official Rules
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Here they are! The rules to the most popular sport in all anime!


Anime Stalking:

Judges Official Rulebook

**By, Clayton Overstreet**

**  
Contents**

**Introduction**

**Rules**

**Rating System**

**Events**

**Reasons**

**Judging Form**

Introduction

Where in real life it's a crime and a horrible and frankly creepy invasion of privacy, in anime the single most popular activity is **Stalking**. That's right, the act of following someone around whether they want you to or not or even without their knowledge. In fact in anime it is so popular that at times it may be necessary to reserve lamp posts and dark corners to hide in weeks or months ahead of time to avoid conflicts and arrange a convenient schedule. Since it is such a popular sport and is watched by so many people it was decided by the ASC (Anime Stalking Commission) to set down rules and a rating system for this extremely popular sport.

_Warning: The author of this book does not condone or promote Stalking. It is a crime and punishable under the law. It can also lead to serious injury or even death. This book is intended for observation purposes only and only in anime. _

Stalking is not based on achievement of the Stalker's original goal. This means that due to one sided feelings an animal, person, or group of people/animals is showing an intense or unhealthy interest in another person. Should the Target of these feelings return the feelings in the same manner it is no longer considered Stalking.

Example: In the course of their Stalking a girl convinces the person they are in love with and Stalking to love them too. However, said person does not agree with the girl's attempts to dress them up in strange costumes or the girl still spends half the night watching the Target sleep and follows them constantly even after the confirmation of the desired relationship (their goal). Meanwhile the Target goes on with their life and has other things to do in addition to loving their new girl/Stalker. In such a case the position of Stalker is still held by the girl whether the Target accepts it or not.. If the Target starts to insist on the costumes with as much interest as the girl or likewise watches her sleep then it is no longer Stalking.

Basic Rules

Stalking can be one on one or a team event. The players are separated into two groups.

Stalker or Stalkers. These are the ones doing to following and observing.

Target or Targets. These are the ones being Stalked. They may be completely unaware that they are being Stalked.

Teams can be anywhere from one person to entire companies or even whole worlds.

Stalking can be done in person or remotely using science, magic, or other people sent to do the Stalking for the team leader.

The judges are required to make their decisions based on events actually shown in the anime or manga. Not second hand descriptions or fan fiction.

Likewise an act is only considered Stalking if what they are doing relates to their chosen Target.

For other rules see the **Events** section.

Rating System

There are ten criteria for Stalking in anime and ten points awarded for each for a maximum score of one hundred points. However, bonus points can be awarded based on unique actions during the event. There are also partial points. 10.0, 9.3, etcetera. The criteria are as follows.

Duration: How long during the series a Stalker is willing to spend their time following or observing their Target. They lose points for every act they perform that does not in some way relate to the Target. Like sleep, eat, go to work, play a game, or head someplace their Target is not going to be and has not been. However they gain points for every time they mention or think about or dream about their Target. Intent counts. If they happen to meet the Target someplace they were not expecting them then only the time they spend focused on the Target counts.

Cost: What the Stalker has spent or sacrificed in order to observe the Target. Minions, man hours, money, relationships, and equipment. It may be that they have given up the chance at true love with someone else. They have spent massive amounts on cameras, vehicles, traps, or henchmen. Whatever they willingly spent or gave up in the pursuit of the Target.

Danger Level: How dangerous is it for the Stalker to follow their Target? Is their Target constantly attacked by monsters, aliens, or humans? Will the Target attack them? Where was the Stalking done from? The more dangerous the higher the score. Points are deducted based on the Stalker's capabilities. If they can fly then watching from a high place hardly counts. If they can not be harmed by fire then following the Target into an active volcano is not dangerous. But going hungry for days or weeks rather than letting the Target out of sight does.

Effort: This is where you rate how badly the Stalker wants to follow their Target and how much effort they are willing to put into it. Do they watch intently? Or do they nod off and lose track of the Target? Or do they actually arrive at a place before the Target even gets there and put in the effort to learn enough about the Target and their plans to stay a few steps ahead? Does the Stalker go through a lot to get something they need for their Stalking of the Target?

Revelation: Eventually the Target will find out their Stalker is following them. The Stalker loses half the points in this category if someone discovers this without the Stalker's help. With the Stalker's help the points remain and depend on how they reveal their presence. The preferred method is to strike a pose and dramatically announce yourself while looking good doing it. After that it's all about the dismount. If the Stalker does this repeatedly the total score is cumulative.

Style: Here's where the game can be won or lost. How cool does the Stalker look while doing everything else? When they reveal themselves does the Target take notice and are amazed? Or do they laugh? Or ignore the Stalker entirely? When nobody knows the Stalker is there are they moving with speed and grace as you move through the shadows or are they constantly falling into traps or off cliffs, being hit with someone's trash or attacked by wild animals? How cool a Stalker looks compared to the Target counts.

Monologue: Whether it's in their head, out loud, to the Target, or between the other members of the team, the Stalker's monologue is important. This allows an audience to learn about the Stalker's motives and plans and lets the viewer get an insight into the Stalker's character. Good or evil, right or wrong, unless they say something it's hard for the watchers to related to them. Of course this can backfire, especially if they have a funny voice (or badly done dub), turn out to be stupid, or just plain offensive. As such all Stalkers start out with an Automatic five points as the "Strong Silent Type" and further scores are at the judge's discretion.

Surprise: Surprise if important in Stalking. If the person is expecting you to be there it is not Stalking. It's meeting. So the judges must take into account several factors. Where the Stalker appears from. If they were wearing a costume or camouflage. If somehow folded themselves into someplace that should be far too small to hold them. And how the Target reacts to the revelation.

Information: How much does the Stalker know about his or her Target? Do they know where they are going? Where they've been? Favorite foods? Name? Name of their associates and family members? Where they live? What they dream about? The more they know the higher the score.

Achievement: There is a purpose in the Stalker's actions. Points should be given on how well they achieve that purpose. If they were sent on an assassination mission, a spy mission, theft, or to assist the Target in some way. Or maybe they are in love or hate the Target. In the case of love how close they come to receiving the Target's affections counts towards the overall score. If they are there for hate then how much the inconvenience the Target is the goal. Since the Stalker's purpose may change it is best to wait until the entire series is over before making a judgment. People change sides from good to evil and goals can change in a heartbeat. (See the **Events** section).

Bonus points: A Stalker may be so good at one or all of the criteria that the judges assign points above and beyond the regular points. If the Stalker exceeds all reasonable expectations in certain areas these points can be nearly unlimited. For example one team has gained points in all categories simply by Stalking one group of people for the last decade and counting.

Rankings

After tallying up the scores you now figure out which rank the Stalker falls into. Once that is accomplished you can compare them with other Stalkers of the same rank.

F-Class: 1-20 points

This rank is reserved for people who occasionally see someone and have feelings for them, but do not say anything. Like a boy with a crush on a girl he is just too afraid to talk to. They have no intentions of following or interacting with the Target in any way. They may have an active fantasy life involving this person but except when the person is around they rarely if ever think about them. The Target may have little or no knowledge of their existence and may never meet them.

D-Class: 21- 40 points

Possibly just a concerned friend or relative this type of Stalker is mildly curious about the Target. They may spend one or two episodes showing an interest in the Target but either forget about the whole thing or do not go far enough to impact the Target or the story in any way. Say they notices the Target sneak off and follow them. But once they find out they have walked into a dead end and the Target is gone, they will probably shrug it off or simply watch suspiciously from the back of the class or something. After a time if nothing else peeks their curiosity they will simply go on with their lives.

C-Class: 41- 60 points

Sent to get information or report back the Stalker will find out the bare minimum. Whether they engage the Target or not depends on what they hope to achieve. Whether they are trying to find out something specific like where the Target had hidden the sacred/magical/rare item or who they might trade it for if kidnapped. Where they live. If they really are the hero behind that tiny mask. They want to find the maximum amount information in the minimum amount of time.

B-Class: 61 – 80 points

This level does not so much seek out their Target, but once the Target comes into the same area as they are it is all they can think about and the Stalker will drop almost everything else in exchange for their goal involving the Target. It may be a rival, enemy, love interest, or all of the above. Once the Target is identified they will obsess over every aspect of the Target and the Target's movements until the event that brought them together ends and they go their separate ways. When not in the Target's area they may occasionally think of them, but the Stalker has their own life to live once the Target is out of range.

A-Class: 80 – 100 points

The top of their game this Stalker will follow the Target through time and space, gather intelligence information on them through any means (wire taps, torture, etc.), and spend as much money and time as it takes to achieve their goal. They have little or no life outside of their Target. Little else needs to be said and their score speaks for itself.

S-Class: 100+ points

The best of the best. These Stalkers have gone past the point of even having a goal. They follow their Target at all costs, through every episode, and at all times. They are rarely willingly more than a mile away from the Target, can almost never go a day without at least mentioning them, and every aspect of their lives if based around the Target. Where they live, what they do, and where they plan to go. If the Target is constantly moving the Stalker is constantly following or already there waiting for them. If the Target is stationary the Stalker will move into the area, preferably in a place with line of sight if not the Target's actual home. Even after their goal is achieved they may still Stalk their Target. This is a level usually assigned to sidekicks, love interests, long time enemies, time travelers and otaku (anime fans).

Events

There are several different kinds of Stalking. Some Stalkers may choose to participate in anywhere between one of all of them.

Follow the Leader: The goal is to follow the Target around. They may be on a long journey, on a specific quest, or the Stalker is merely supposed to keep tabs on them. The Stalker must find their Target and then successfully follow them around at all times without being left behind. This becomes more difficult if the Target does not actually want them there and whether the Target knows they are being followed. Outside influences constantly try to at least temporarily separate any long standing group. Overcoming such obstacles is part of the challenge.

Skulking: The art of sticking to the shadows. When the Stalker is seen it's only briefly and the interraction with the Target is kept to a minimum. They may not even talk. The trick is to follow the Target as long as possible without being seen or heard while still doing their best to achieve their goal.

Speed Stalking: Instead of following the Target the Stalker learns enough abou tthem to stay a few steps ahead. The Targets go to a town, the Stalker is already there. The Target stops in at a restaurant, the Stalker is sitting at the table next to them casually sipping a drink and reading a news paper. Instead of following behind the Stalker has to predict where the Target will be and when. The longer they have to wait or if they make a mistake and lose track of them they lose points.

High Tech: Instead of Stalking in perseon the Stalker uses machines and magic to do their work for them. Crystal balls or hidden microphones. Interdimensional video screens (an Otaku's DVD player). They use whatever they can to watch you from another location. The points are based on how long it takes for the Target to identify and neutralize the surveilance.

Organization: Instead of doing the work themselves the Stalker has people to do their Stalking for them. Then they receive a report with the pertinent details. This means the Stalker does not have to put up with unimportant things like when the Target takes their bathroom breaks. However, the score is based on how much important information they can get and how well their people work together. If one person screws up, betrays them, or leaves out an important detail (like the fact that the Target beat them all up with one finger) it reflects on the prime Stalker's points.

Using the information: How you use what you learn is important. Learning from past mistakes gains points, especially bonus points. For example if the first time you encounter the hero he hits you with lightning and the next time you are wearing rubber suits and have a lightning rod then you get points. If the Stalker finds out what he can use to mess with the Target or what can be used for bait or just to taunt the Target into a specific action. The better the Stalker is at controlling the Target the more points they get.

Peeping and Photography: The art of hiding a Stalker in unexpected places and looking at something they are not supposed to see. True they can be doing it as a private investigator, but usually it's someone hiding in the locker room and trying to get a peek or pictures. Scoring is based on difficulty of the hiding place, whether they get caught, how much they actually see, and how well the pictures come out.

Pop goes the weasel: This is an endurance event. The object is to constantly pop up over and over again from every corner in the Target's life. Out of drawers, closets, under rocks, and anywhere else they could not possibly fit. You get bonus points if you can get a montage going.

Reasons

Why do the Stalkers do what they do? In real life, it is usually because they are crazy and obsessed. In anime it is because they have a stated goal in mind. Whether they achieve the goal, fail, or just give up varies from Stalker to Stalker. As mentioned before the Acievment of their goal and how hard they pursue it effects the points. They are permitted to change goals at random. The only goal that counts is the one they have when their time in the series ends.

Example; A mercenary is hired to kill a hero. He spends his time watching the hero and finding out all his weaknesses in preperation of the kill. In the end he changes his mind and decides to either spare the hero or even save him. That now counts as his goal and all previous work done Stalking the hero still counts.

Love: The most common reason for Stalking. It may not be romantic love. Maybe they are just good friends or the Stalker looks up to the Target. But mostly it is because the Stalker feels a deep love for the Target. Whether said Target returns that love, does not, hates them, or does not know they exist varies between situations. In Stalking it is the Stalker's feelings that matter. They may just be incredibly jealous or suspicious of their loved one.

Hate: Whether real or imagined the Target has done something or is something that the Stalker hates. The Stalker will do whatever it takes to follow and destroy or humilate the Target. Revenge and bigotry are huge motivators.

Fun: Maybe they like the challenge, the thrill of the hunt, or just screwing with their Target. The Stalker is in this for their own amusement.

Work: They have to follow these peope around. Their boss wants the Target followed or something taken from them. Their pet, a magic sword, their life. But Stalking is what the Stalker is supposed to be doing. Maybe they feel they need to keep the Target out of trouble or just watch them on principle.

Distraction: The Stalker or the Stalker's boss actually has something else they are doing, but wants a third party to think the Target is important enough to spend all this time on. Like a magician keeping everyone's eye on his left hand while his right hand keeps pulling rabbits.

Pointless: The Stalker has no clue exactly why they are following the Target. The Target just caught their interest. Maybe the Stalker was just bored. Maybe he wants to find out what the Target is doing before he makes a move. But the Stalker has nothing better to do so will continue following the Target until that changes.

Secondary Target: The Stalker is not interested in following their Target. They are following those nearest to the Target because they are connected to the Target. A jealous lover who is now following their ex's new boy/girlfriend tofind out about the ex or to screw with the girl/boyfriend. They are following the sidekicks/minions to find out about the hero/villain. Getting to a primary Target via secondary Targets takes skill and usually results in major bonus points.

Judging Form

Stalker/s: ______________________

Target/s: _______________________

Reason/s for Stalking: ________________

Event/s: _____________________

**Points: **

Durration: _______

Cost: ______

Danger: ______

Effort: ______

Revelation: ______

Style: ______

Monologue: _______

Surprise: _______

Information: _______

Achievement: _________

Bonus Points: _________

Total: _________ Rank Class: ___

**Comments**:

Author's note

I hope you enjoyed this fun poke at anime. I intended this to be funny and entertaining, not to encourage anybody to actually take up stalking. If you found this even remotely entertaining I would appreciate it if you would buy a copy of my book "How to be an Anime Character" available online from Createspace, Amazon, and Target and tell me what you think of it. Remember, feedback helps authors write better. Email me at clayton_


End file.
